Rogan Chilton
by Fanfiction100720041154
Summary: Rory has always been a part of society. She is best friends with Paris. Logan, Colin, and Finn go to Chilton.
1. Chapter 1

Facts about this story

Lorelai and Christopher got married

Rory has always been close with all four of her grandparents

Logan and Tristan are best friends. They are still friends with Finn and Colin

It is freshman year

Rory took a vacation at the

beginning of the school year with the Haydens

Rory has been in private schools for her entire life.

Paris became Rory's friend in second grade

*Logan's perspective

He was late to professor Medina's class. As he walked in, he handed the substitute a note. Mister Remy said something about his grandfather. Of course, his grandfather was fine. He saw a girl that he didn't recognize. He sat behind his best friend, Tristan. "Who is she?"

"New girl,"

He just smirked.

An hour later the class just ended. He overheard Summer saying something about her wanting to be a journalist. How she knew that? He didn't want to know. He saw her struggling with her locker. Who is she? She looks familiar. She walked into Mrs. Ness's class perfect I'll figure out her name and why she looks familiar. He walked into the room sitting behind her, next to Tristan.

"Okay class, we will start our term projects, this will be worth 35% of your grade. For this project you will have a partner. What you need to do is create a model of a battle in history and report it to the class. A paper with the particulars will be at the door." Mrs. Ness addressed the class.

"Everyone's name is in this hat. Half of you will be drawing names from this hat."

Everyone knew that had a thing for saying people's full names.

"Emelia Alvares, come pick a name,"

Emelia chose a paper and handed it to .

"Justin Huston,"

People kept choosing names, there were only a few people left.

"Paris Eustace Geller ,"

Paris walked up and drew a name. She handed it to .

" Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Hayden,"

 _Wow, that's a huge name. She's richer than Tristan and I put together. My parents know her. Richard and Emily._

"Logan Elias Huntzberger,"

He heard say, he noticed that Tristan was at the head of the classroom.

 _He noticed that she beated Paris at answering a question. He had only known Paris for one month, but he knew she was really serious about her education. Paris didn't act mad or upset. They must know each other._

At lunch, he saw Paris and Rory sitting at a table together.

*Rory's perspective

"So Paris, this is an interesting school."

"Definitely,"

There was a comfortable silence while they ate.

"What class is next?" Rory asked Paris.

"Debate in Literature,"

"Okay,"

10 minutes later Paris and Rory were walking to their next class.

*Logan's perspective

"Okay class, today we will be debating private or public school."

"Now I know that very few of you have been to public schools. But some of you will have to debate pro public schools."

She sat back down.

"Who thinks that they can show the positive side of public schools?"

Two people raised their hands, Rory and Brad.

"What makes you think that you can debate for public schools? Have you ever been to a public school?"

" Yes I went to a public elementary school." Brad said.

She looked toward Rory.

"I haven't been to a public school, but I do know what it's like to go to public school by living in Stars Hollow." After Rory said this, the teacher looked at her. Paris nodded at the Stars Hollow part.

"Alright then. We will have two debates today. You will each get thirty minutes for your debate. It will be a crossfire debate."

" Who wants to debate the private school side?"

Paris, Tristan, Logan, and Louise raised their hands.

"Okay, Paris and Brad you can debate first then Rory and… Logan you can debate second.

10 minutes later Brad and Paris's debate was over. Brad was on the floor hyperventilating, and Paris had a victorious smirk in place.

"Okay… now Rory and Logan." She said while gesturing us to go towards the front of the classroom.

*Logan's perspective

Paris murmured something to Rory.

"We will start with private school."

 _How to start?_

"Private schools give a better education for every student."

"Their students."

"What?"

"Private schools help _their_ students. Public schools help _all_ students. Public schools are open to all students, private schools pick which students they have. Private schools are more of an oligarchy. Letting only a select few go to their school. Public schools, like a democracy, allow all students to go to school. But if you have a problem with our Democratic system?"

 _Wow she's good. What can I say?_

" I don't have a problem with the Democratic system-" Logan was cut off.

"Really? Because you are still defending the side that I already defined as an oligarchy, which is a system that opposes the Democratic system."

 _Is she trying to make me seem like I oppose Democracy? That sounds like something I would do._

" I'm just saying that people who can pay for a better education, should get a better education if they do chose."

"So you believe in an aristocratic society? Where the people who have more money should get better things?" Rory said with a smirk on her face.

"That's not what I'm saying."

"Really, because it sounds to me that you think that the more money you have the better things you should get. That doesn't make any sense to me. I believe that everyone as long as they are an upstanding citizen should have the chance for a great education."

 _I've got her here._

"So you're a communist."

" No! I believe in an equal chance for education, not a society where everyone is treated the same."

"Do you think that a maid should get as much money as a business manager?"

"It depends. How well does the maid do her job compared to the manager? If the maid works harder than the manager I see no reason for the maid to make less than the manager because of their occupation. Their pay should be determined by how hard they work not their title. Which I think is meritocracy. The opposite of Aristocracy."

" Class, who do you think won the debate? If you think that Logan won with the private school side? Or Rory with public schools? Write your answer on the paper in front of you and turn it in on your way out the door."

The class ended and Rory and Paris met. And Logan met with Tristan.

"Wow. That was an intense debate" Tristan said before Colin and Finn joined them.

"Yeah, Mate who is that girl?"

"Hayden" Logan said joining the conversation.

"She's a Hayden?" Colin said disbelievingly.

"And a Gilmore,"

"She'll be inducted into the brigade soon then." (Like the LDB but there are founders.)

"She's a double founder. That hasn't happened in like thirty years." Finn said.

"Twenty-eight" Colin said slightly boasting.

"When is the next event?" Logan asked

"Two weeks from Saturday. Why?" Colin responded.

" I needed to know how long we have to learn about her."

"Why would we want to learn about her?"

" Because she's a double founder. She has twice the power that we do. We need to know how to get to her."

"Has anyone here ever met her?" Colin asked.

"I might have. At some party with her Grandparents." Logan said.

 _Flashback- He was with his parents at a charity event. When Richard Emily walked toward him, with some girl younger than their daughter. When they approached, they introduced her as their granddaughter.- End Flashback._

 _She is a Gilmore. Could that have been her?_

" I think I met her." Logan announced.

" When?" Tristan asked.

"About four years ago. At a charity ball."

"Well. What is our plan?" Finn asked.

"Sneaking or befriending?"Tristan asked.

"Sneaking" Finn said

"Sneaking sounds good to me," Tristan added.

"Befriending would be easier." Colin added.

"Who said they wanted it to be easy?"

" Fine, we'll sneak."

"I overheard that she wants to be a journalist." Logan said.

"Where did you hear that?" Colin asked.

"Summer." Logan said nonchalantly.

"We should definitely trust her with information." Colin said sarcastically.

"I know that she isn't the most trustworthy person. We can use it as a start." Logan said.


	2. Chapter 2

_"_ _I overheard that she wants to be a journalist." Logan said._

 _"_ _Where did you hear that?" Colin asked._

 _"_ _Summer." Logan said nonchalantly._

 _"_ _We should definitely trust her with information." Colin said sarcastically._

 _"_ _I know that she isn't the most trustworthy person. We can use it as a start." Logan said._

" We can use it as I start." Tristan said,

"Okay" Colin finally obliged.

* Rory's perspective

Rory was on the bus, but she stopped at her grandparents to get a book."

"Hi Grandma," Rory said before noticing some of her DAR friends.

"Rory!" Emily beamed.

"I just came to pick up a book from Grandpa."

"Can you walk around?" She heard one of the women say.

"You can go get the book, it's probably in the study."

She walked into the study to get the book, but she still overheard the DAR ladies talking about a debutante ball.

"Rory, come onto the patio."

Rory walked onto the patio.

"How would you like to come out?"

"Come out?"

"Into society." Emily explained.

"Okay" Rory said warily.

"Wonderful. I'll see you tomorrow at dinner."

Back in Stars Hollow.

"I'm coming out."

"Of what?"

"Into society"

"What?"

"I went to Grandma's house."

"Oh no"

"She asked me to come to the patio."

"Tell me you didn't go onto the patio."

"I went out on the patio."

"Oh no"

"Next Saturday is the daughters of the daughters of the American revolution debutante ball."

"Okay."  
Ten minutes later

"What's wrong?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"It says that your Father is supposed to present you.''

"Well, we can ask him." Lorelai then proceeded to call Christopher.

"Now all you need, other than the outfit and training, is a date." (A.N. She met Dean but never went out with him)

"Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. In this story, The Gilmore's have a net worth of about five billion dollars, the Huntzbergers have about twenty billion dollars, and the Hayden's have about 100 billion dollars. Christopher and Mitchum were about to make a business deal. Lorelai and Christopher got married about eight months after Rory was born.

Flashback- Rory was six years old at a DAR party.

Mitchum and Shira were making the rounds, and they found Rory, whom they did not know.

"Who are you?" Shira asked with her fake smile.

"Rory Gilmore" (According to Christopher and Lorelai's prenup, her name was Rory Gilmore unless it was an official document)

"Alright dear, we must get going," obviously displeased with her social status.

"Why don't you want to speak with me?" Rory asked trying to sound polite.

"Well you are quite young dear, and we need to go speak with other people," Shira said.

"Then why did you speak with Stephanie Vanderbilt for five minutes, and Colin McCrea for eight?"

"Well we have other, more important people to speak to. " Shira said quietly.

"Would you mind saying that again to my Father?"

"We don't have time to speak to you."

Christopher walked over to Mitchum.

"Christopher how are you?"

"Fine, how are you, Mitchum?"

"Tell him what you think about me," Rory said deviously.

"She keeps annoying us, we told her that we have more important things to do than to talk to her, we should go talk," Mitchum said getting impatient.

"Really? I don't that there's anything more important than talking to my daughter."

Mitchum and Shira were left with a scared, pained expression on their faces.

"Thanks" Rory said after walking away with her Father.

"No problem."


	4. Chapter 4

*Rory's perspective (Friday Night Dinner)

"Rory, tomorrow night we are having a party. You should come, maybe you can find someone to take you to the ball next week."

"Okay Grandma."

* Lorelai's perspective (The party, Saturday)

"Okay Rory, time to enter the lion's den"

"It's not that bad, Mom"

"What party are you going to?"

"Just ring the doorbell"

"Okay" Lorelai said sulkily.

Lorelai rang the doorbell.

A maid answered the door.

"Hello, may I take your coats?"

"Here you go" Rory said sweetly.

"Here" Lorelai said sulkily.

"Are we going to take the rounds?"

"No, I think I'll go to the bar."

"Okay, bye."

"Wait."

"What?"

"How have you never come out before?"

"What?"

"How have you never come out?"

"I don't know."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

"Bye."

"Rory" Emily exclaimed.

"Hello, Grandma."

"Let me introduce you to a few of my friends."

"Okay."

They walked over to Shira, Mitchum, and Logan Huntzberger.

*Logan's perspective

Emily and Rory Gilmore walked over to them.

He could see their eyes go big. _Are my parents scared of the Gilmore's? How? I'll need to ask Rory._

"Hello Mitchum, Shira."

"Hello Rory,"

"Hi Logan"

"HI"

"You know each other?"

"We've met at school, Grandma," Rory said, smiling deviously.

"Why don't I introduce you to some of my friends."

"Okay."

They both started walking toward the pool house.

"Thank you." Logan said.

"For what?" Rory asked.

"Not telling my parents that you beat me in a debate."

"Oh, that."

"Yes."

"You're welcome."

They walked into the pool house.

"Hello Love," Finn said to Rory.

"Hi Finn."

"We're about to play never have I ever. Do you want to play love?"

"Sure."

"Okay if you have done the thing then you have to drink. Alright?"

"Okay."

"Logan, mate you can start."

"Never have I ever, scared Mitchum and Shira."

"Who's done that Mate?" Finn said as Rory drank.

"What did you do Love?"

Rory stared at Logan.

"I was six."

"You scared my parents when you were six?"

"Mitchum and Shira went on about how much better than me they were. They didn't know who my Father was. At that time Mitchum was trying to make a deal with my Father. Then, my Father walked over. Mitchum then said something along the lines of 'we were just telling this girl that we have much more important things to do than talk to her.' then my Father said 'I don't think there's anything more important than talking to my daughter' and you saw their faces when they saw me. That isn't even half as scared as they were then. They've been scared of me ever since."

"Wow, Love." Finn said impressed.

"You're turn Colin." Finn said.

"Never have I ever, been hit by a deer."

"Yes I said hit _by_ a deer."

Rory drank again.

"You're a very interesting person, Love," Finn said.

"Tell us the story."

"I spent the entire week studying for Mr. Medina's test. I overslept the day of the test and my mom had a meeting at the inn. I drove her car to school. Halfway to school I wanted to review something. I stopped, called Lane. While Lane was looking for the notes a deer hit the car."

"Rory Love your turn."

"Never have I ever, lost a debate to someone in this room."

Among others Logan drank.

"Logan, tell us the story."

Logan stared at Rory.

"It was Rory's first day. We were in Debate in Literature, We were debating private vs. public schools. At first you made me look like an oligarchist, then you specified that I was an Aristocrat. I tried to make you look like communist, you deflected to make yourself a mertiocrat."

"Yes I did," Rory said proudly.

"Wait, What time is it?" Rory asked.

"Do you have to leave?"

"8:45"

"Soon."

"Here." Someone gave Rory an envelope.

"What's this?"

"Read it at ten."


End file.
